Silent Love
by Cheriuki
Summary: Rin, a silent girl who just want to keep to herself. Sesshomaru, one of the most popular guy at the school. Can they end up together? Sess x Rin Inu x Kag Miro x Sango
1. New Girl

I would like to thanks those who reviewed my first story! Here is another one. This one is in the modern era!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

Age Range:

Inuyasha & Miroku - 20

Sesshomaru - 21

Kagome & Rin - 18

Sango - 19

~oOo~

"Rin! Get up or else we will be late on your first day of college." yelled Kagome.

Rin moan as she sat up on her bed. She rubbed her eyes with her hand and looked at her cousin Kagome. Kagome was already changed into a sleeveless back top and a red plaid skirt. "You know you can go ahead to class since I have a spare for my first" said Rin as she got up and walked to the bathroom in her room.

"I still want to wake you up before I leave. You know you have a very bad habbit of sleeping in especially when you stayed up most of the night yesterday reading." said Kagome as she poked her head into Rin's room. The room was like a normal room except the fact that that books were placed everywhere. "Well I'll leave now, I'll see you later at lunch. Just call me on my cell to find me okay?"

"I rather you not be seen with me Kagome. It might hurt your reputation and beside I'm planning at going to the library to read more during lunch" said Rin silently as

she exit the bath room dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans. She went over to her nightstand and picked up the glasses that was there and put them on. She didn't really needed the glasses but she started wearing them ever since the incident 2 years ago.

*Flashback*

It was Rin's junior year of high school. She was one of the most popular girl at her school not just because of her beauty. She was a straight A student as well. Alot of the male student population at the school was drawn to her beauty. It was a normal day for her until one of the senior asked her out.

"Hey Rin" said Tokiya as he walked up to Rin who just opened her locker. Tokiya Arai was the star quarterback of the school football team. He been obsessed with Rin since the first time they met.'I will ask her today like plan and if she refused me I shall punish her' he thought as he smirk within.

"Hey Arai-sempai! How are you?" said Rin politely to the senior as she looked at him with a kind smile.

"I'm good, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me tomorrow to the movies. I heard a new romance movie is being release this weekend." He ask as he look back at her. He noticed most of the student in the hallway have already started heading to class.

"Thanks for asking but at the moment I don't really want to go out with anyone. I want to concertrate on school for now" Rin said as she shut her locker. "I have to go now" she said again as the first bell ring.

"I'm not letting you off so easy you bitch" Tokiya said as he grabbed Rin and dragged her inside a storage closet with him. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

"What the hell?" said Rin suprised. She looked around her for something to defend herself with but didn't see anything.

"You think your better than everyone just because you have a pretty little face but not for long you bitch. I'll make you regret for ever turning me down. No guy would ever want to look at your face again" He yelled as he pulled out a pocket knife and slash Rin on the cheek with it.

Rin held her wounded cheek as she try to think of a way out of this. She was scared and want to leave this room as soon as possible. She pulled out her cell and hit one of the speed dial. when she heard a voice on her cell phone she said. "Tokiya, just because you locked me in the storage room by my locker don't mean I would go out with you. Please just let me go?" 

When Tokiya heard this he was furious and slapped her then slash a long wound on her leg.

Rin screamed out in pain and accidently drop the cell phone in her hand. She fainted from the lost of blood and when she woke up she was at the hospital.

She found out later that Kagome got a teacher to unlock the door to save her and that Tokiya was sent to jail for attemp murder. Ever since that day Rin been very withdrawl from everyone except people she know very well.

*Flashback End*

"Rin, you know I could care less about my reputation. Beside you more than just a cousin to me, your one of my bestest friend." Kagome said as she waved to Rin and left the house that they both shared.

Rin picked up her tote bag and packed in some of the textbook she needed and her laptop and left the house.

When she got to the campus she started walking off to the library ignoring the people who was pointed at her and giggling. Rin have gotten use to it and started ignoring people. She was about to head to find her locker when she realized she left her schedule with the lock number at home. She turn around and walked toward the main office when a couple of giggling girls dressed in tank top and mini skirt bumped into her. She dropped all her books on to the ground.

"Hey watch where you are going stupid" yelled a girl with long black hair that looks kind of like Kagome except the the fact that kagome was alot prettier than her. (A/N: Sorry I'm not a kikyo fan)

"Apologize to Kikyo right now" said another girl with medium long dark brown hair.

Rin muttered a sorry as she kneel down to pick up her books. When she try to reach for the last book the girl who she guess was kikyo step in front of it. "I didn't heard you" she said with a smirk. She fliped her hair back and then winked at a couple guys that were walking pass.

"Ahh! It's the Takahashi Brother!" the two girl squealed as they forgot the new girl who was on the floor and ran over to the two guys that just enter the building.

Rin quickly picked up her book and continue heading to the main office. After she got her schedule she started to go look for her class when she turned the corner and bumped in someone. 'Not this again, Today isn't my day' thought Rin as her books hit the ground again. She didn't bother looking up. She kneel down and picked up her book as she was about to reach her last book. The person she bumped into grabed it and hand it to her.

Rin muttered a thanks as she looked up at the person. Her eyes widden, before her was the most handsome man she ever saw. She bowed slightly and started walking off to her class while thinking of the handsome guy she ran into. His long elegant silver hair and his captivating golden eyes.

~oOo~

First Chapter done! Yaaay! If you can please review! I'm always looking for more help with this story.


	2. English Project

I would like to thanks those who reviewed on the first chapter of this story. Here is the next chapter of Silent Love. I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

~oOo~

Sesshomaru looked at the back of the girl as she walked away. 'That was a first. Most girl are so annoying and loud. I wonder who that girl is? I haven't seen her around. Maybe she is a new student here?' he thought as he started walking to his class. He walked into his second class since he had skipped his first class. There sitting by the window reading a book was the same girl he bumped into in the hallway. 'This is a third year class, If she is really a first year I wonder what is she doing in this class.' Sesshomaru walked into the classroom.

"Ahhh! Sesshomaru is in my class. This is going to be a lucky year" squeal Kagura. She went over and wraped both arms around Sesshomaru's arm. 'Finally I would be able to get closer to my Sesshomaru.'

Sesshomaru quickly withdrawl his arm from Kagura's reach and went to the back of the room and sat in one of the seats there. He looked over at the girl who was engrossed in her room.'Now that I got a better look at her. She is very pretty. Her long dark brown hair framed her face just right. He continue to stare at the girl wish he know what her name is.

~oOo~

Rin finally put down her book when the teacher walked into the room. She looked around her and saw that girl who was with that Kikyo girl earlier. 'She is in this class as well. I better start far away from her as possible.' Suddenly she felt like someone was staring at her from behind and turn around to see the beautiful guy that she bumped into in the hallway looking in her direction. As soon as their eyes met she turned back around. 'Why is he looking at me? Maybe he just looking oiut the window? Yeah that must be it' she thought as she started listening to the teacher who just started to lecture.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru was surprised when she turn away when their eyes meet. At that moment she felt something go throught his body. Something he never felt before in his whole life. Sesshomaru continue to think of the feeling that went through him when their eyes met. He was brought back to reality when he heard the teacher talking about a team project.

"As I was saying for those who didn't hear me. I'm going to pair you up 3 per team to work on a english essay which will be due at the end of this sememester. The essay must have alot of reasearch based information and It would be 50% of your score for this class." Said Kaede-Sensai. as she started writing down a list of topic on the smart board with the pen. She put down the pen after she was done. " That it for today I'm going to tell you your partner so After you find out who your working with you can leave for lunch. Most of you have me next period for history so I'll see you later" Kaede-sensai started naming the teams. "Kagura, Hojo, Eri you are team A" she said as she continue her list.

Soon, most of the room was empty and Rin still didn't hear her name yet so she pulled out her book and started reading it. She stopped when she heard her name being called.

"Rin, Naraku, and Sesshomaru you three are the last team" she said as she put down her list.

Rin got up from her seat and looked around wondering who was her partner since she don't know anyone in this classroom except the sensai by name. Rin then noticed the guy with long flowing silver hair was walking toward her.

Sesshomaru stopped walking when he got to the girl who name he guess was Rin. "Your Rin?" he asked with a emotionless tone.

Rin nodded as she saw another guy walking toward her. The guy had long back wavy hair. When he reached her he grabbed Rin's hand but Rin quickly pulled away and step backward.

"I'm sorry to scare you. My name is Naraku Onigumo." He smiled while looking Rin up and down. 'She is pretty cute and have a nice body"

Sesshomaru growl softly when he noticed Naraku looking at Rin who didn't noticed it. He quickly grabbed Rin arm and dragged her out of the classroom leaving Naraku in there alone.

~oOo~

Second Chapter done! Yaaay! If you can please review! I'm always looking for more help with this story.


	3. Friends and Foes

I would like to thanks those who reviewed on this story & also those who have favorite or add this to story alert. Here is the next chapter of Silent Love. I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

~oOo~

Sesshomaru finally realized what he was doing when Rin struggled to free her arm from him. Sesshomaru let go of Rin's arm as he started to ponder. 'What the hell did I do that for? It's not like I care for this human. I just meet her today' Sesshomaru thought as he looked over at Rin.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru ask.

"Yes." Rin said as she rubbed her arm. 'I wonder why he pulled me out of the classroom like that?'

At that moment Naraku walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. Sesshomaru try not to let out another growl like he did in the classroom. Naraku continue walking over to where Sesshomaru and Rin is standing. "So, what was the sudden hurry to run out here like that?" Naraku asked with a smirk on his face.

Sesshomaru ignored his question and started walking off when a small voice stoped him.

"Umm...I was wondering if we can all meet in the library afterschool so we can start on the english project that Kaede-sensai gave us." Rin said softly while looking at the ground.

"Of course but we can also meet up at my house. I have a private library we can work in. It would be alot more quiet" said Naraku. 'If I can get them to my house I can easily seperate Rin from Sesshomaru and then that girl will be mine'

"I think the library will be better since I'm meeting up with my cousin there as well." said Rin. 'It also have alot of people so It will be easiler to get lost in the crowd if anything happen.'

"Fine." said Sesshomaru as he started to walk away.

"Sure then we'll meet later than my Rin" said Naraku as he walked the opposite way from Sesshomaru.

'I'm not his. I'm not anyone. That guy scares me, I better stay as far as I can from him.' Rin thought as she walked to her locker. After Rin got what she need for her next class, she pulled out her cellphone and called Kagome. After the third ring Kagome picked up the phone.

("Normal" - Kagome **"Bold" - Rin)**

"Hello!"

**"Hey Kagome! I'm finished with my second class. You asked me to call you when I'm finish."**

"Yup! Wanna meet up for lunch? I meet some new friends I want to introduce you to. They are very nice."

**"Naaa...if your already eating with friends I'm going to head to the library okay!"**

"But Rin, I really want you to meet them. They are friendly. I know you are more reserve after what happen 3 years ago but it shouldn't stop you from making new friends."

**"Fine, I'll come over but just for a little bit. I really want to check out the library before my next class starts"**

"Well I'm by the fountain in front of the school. Meet me there okay?"

**"Okay"**

"Bye"

Rin shut her phone and put in back into her bag and started walking to the front of the school.

When Rin got there she saw Kagome sitting with a group of people she don't know. Rin walked over there silently. She bow slightly before sitting down next to Kagome. "Everyone this is my cousin, Rin Higarashi" Kagome said as Rin smile slightly. "Rin, This is Inuyasha Takahashi, Sango Ayazawa, and Miroku Kiriya." Kagome said as she point to them.

"Hello, Nice to meet you!" Rin said quietly.

"Hello my beautiful Lady. Would you do me the honor of baring ..." Miroku started to say but never got finish since Sango smacked him in the head.

"Nice to meet you to Rin! Be careful Miroku is a pervert most of the time" She said as she hit Miroku one more time since he was touching her butt this time.

"Keh! That monk is always like that" said Inuyasha and he continue eating his instant ramen.

Rin smile. 'Maybe Kagome is right they are nice' Rin thought. She then noticed Inuyasha Ears. Without thinking Rin got up and walked over to the half demon who was busy eating his ramen to noticed her. She reached over slowly and grab both of Inuyasha Ears and started playing with them.

"Ahh... WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WENCH" yelled a angry Inuyasha.

Miroku and Sango burst into laughter. Rin withdrawl her hands and muttered a sorry while blushing. 'I can't believe I did that".

"Don't worry Rin. I did the small thing earlier" Kagome said while giggling.

Rin giggled a little too. They all started laughting and chattering about random stuff when Rin noticed the time. "I have to go to the library before class" she said to gang as she got up and starting running to the library. When she turn the corner she ran right into someone again. Before she fell someone caught wrapped a arm around her waist and pulled her up.

"You really should stop running into other" said Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin who was currently in his arm. They both stared at each other while getting lost in each other eyes. They lean closer together and was about to kiss when the bell suddenly ring. Sesshomaru let Rin go as he looked away blushing slightly. "I'll see you later. Try not to run into anyone else" he said as he started walking to his next class.

Rin stood frozen in the hallway.'What just happen. Why do I feel so safe when I am in his embrace. What did I suddenly have a urge to kiss him' She suddenly realized that the first bell rang. Rin started running to her next class. She got there just in time and sat down. Rin can't concentrate on the lesson since her mind was on a certain demon with long silky silver hair.

~oOo~

After Rin finish all of the class she had for the day she headed toward the library. When she got there she saw alot of other students there studying. She went to one of the librarian and requested the access to use one of the group study room. She headed into the room and turn on one of the laptops in the room and log onto it. She was checking her email when Sesshomaru walked in. Rin didn't noticed Sesshomaru until he cleared her throat.

"Ahem" Sesshomaru looked over at the girl who just looked up at him. He walked over to Rin. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking my e-mail" said Rin while slightly blushing. 'Why do I blushing when I'm near him?' Rin was about to ask Sesshomaru something when a gumshot is suddenly heard coming from the main room. Alot of screaming echoed into the room. Rin collapse onto the rug covered floor in fear. Her mind was blank as tears continue to drip down from her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked down at the scared girl on the floor. He wanted nothing more to hold Rin in his arms and tell her everything will be fine. He was about to kneel down when he heard voices from outside the room .

"Check all of the room to see if you see the girl." said a muffled voice.

Sesshomaru looked around the room and saw a supply closet and open the door and grabbed Rin and pulled her into the small room and lock the door behind him. He continue embracing Rin and when the door to the study room opened he tighten his hold on Rin.

Rin was always scared of storage room ever since the incident but for some reason when she was in Sesshomaru embrace she felt so safe. Rin wrapped both arms around Sesshomaru.

"It's going to be okay! I won't let anyone hurt you" Sesshomaru whisper into Rin's ears. They continue holding onto each other while Sesshomaru try to think up a plan.

~oOo~

Meanwhile Naraku smirked when he got to the library to find a bunch of police cars parked outside. 'I hope you like the surprise I plan for you my Rin. You will regret ever turning down my cousin 3 years ago.' He walked away laughing.

~oOo~

Third Chapter done! Yaaay! If you can please review! I'm always looking for more help with this story.


	4. Gun Shot

I would like to thanks those who reviewed on this story & also those who have favorite or add this to story alert. Here is the next chapter of Silent Love. I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

~oOo~

Sesshomaru kept his arms around Rin as he listen to what was going on in the study room. Sesshomaru looked down at the girl whos face was buried in his chest and then look around the room. He pulled Rin away from him. "I need you to hide. I will take care of them but don't come out until I tell you to okay" he whisper.

Rin nodded her head as Sesshomaru lead her to a space behind a closet that was big enought for her to hide. Rin move behind the closet and Sesshomaru cover up the space with boxes he found so nobody can see the space where Rin was hiding. Sesshomaru stood behind the door ready to lash out at anyone who walks in the door.

~oOo~

"Hey, nobody is in here. The boss said the girl would be in this room. He saw her walk in here. Where could she have gone?" a guy in dark clothing say as he look around the room.

"Sachiro, check that storage room. Maybe she is hiding in there?" said another man who just walked into the room."She must be in here somewhere."

"The door is lock" said Sachiro "Should we go see if they have a spare key for it up at the desk Keichi?"

"No. Lets just open it with this." Said Keichi as he pulled out his gum and point it at the lock and fired it. The locked of the storage room broke as the door slowly creaked open.

~oOo~

Rin squeezed her eyes shut when she heard the gunshot. She started having flash back about what happen 3 years ago. She was terrified at the moment since she was alone 'No, I'm not alone here. Sesshomaru is here as well. I have to trust him. He said I'll be okay so I must trust him. Rin took a deep breath and finally manage to calm down.

~oOo~

Keichi and Sachiro walked into the dark storage room. Unknown to them a demon was hiding behind the door.

"There isn't a light in here" said Sachiro as he looked around the empty storage room. "It doesn't seem like anyone is in here"

"Search more carefully" yelled Keichi and he turned to leave. After Keichi left the room. Sachiro begin seaching the room. He was about to move stuff out of the way so he could get to the closet but was knocked out from behind. Sesshomaru picked up the unconsious guy and tied him up with a rope and toss him aside and went back into hiding waiting for the other guy to come back in. 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING YOU SO LONG" Yelled Keichi as he stuck his head in the storage room. 'Where is Sachiro? He was suppose to be in here.' Keichi thought to himself and enter the storage room with caution.

Sesshomaru ready himself to attack the man that just enter the room. Sesshomaru jumped out and attack the man but Keichi was a better fighter than Sachiro so he manage to dodge Sesshomaru's attack and attack back. Keichi flung Sesshomaru against the nearest wall.

Rin opened her eyes Just to see sesshomaru hit the wall and fall onto the ground. She moved the boxes out of the way and ran over to her unknown that the guy that attack Sesshomaru was still in the room. She kneel down by Sesshomaru's side. "Are you okay?" Rin asked with tears in her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked up at Rin "I told you not to come out of hiding until I told you to." he said as he noticed that Keichi held up his gun and aim it at Rin.

Keichi fired the gun with a sick smile on his face. "Die"

Sesshomaru flung himself over Rin as the bullet enter the dog demon body. "NO!" yelled Rin as she held onto Sesshomaru as she cried.

"Damn! I missed" yelled Keichi as he was about to fire the gun again a bunch of police tackled him down and kicked the gun away from him. They arrested him as a bunch of nurse rush into the room to look at the wounded Sesshomaru. They put Sesshomaru in the ambulance along with Rin since she refused to let sesshomaru out of sight.

~oOo~

When they got to the hospital the nurse rushed Sesshomaru into surjury in order to take out the bullet. Rin sat ouside of the surgury room waiting while praying that Sesshomaru is alright.

~oOo~

Fourth Chapter done! Awww Sesshomaru is shot! Review please. I'll try to update tomorrow


	5. First Kiss

Special Thanks to everyone who is following my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

~oOo~

Rin sat waiting outside of the surjury room waiting for an news about Sesshomaru. 'This is all my fault. If I haven't came out of hiding like Sesshomaru told me to, then he wouldn't have gotten shot. He got shot because he protected me but, why did he protect me? We just met each other today.' Rin thought as she noticed Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku run to where she was sitting.

Kagome rushed over to her cousin "Are you okay Rin? What happen?" she asked with a worried tone. Kagome pulled Rin into a hug.

Sango walked over to Rin and sat down on the other side of her. "I'm glad to see you uninjured"

"Hey Rin, How is Sesshomaru doing? I heard he was injured" asked Miroku asked as he sat down across from Sango.

Rin looked up at Miroku shocked said "You know Sesshomaru? He did get injured" Rin looked down in shame and she tried to hold back tears as she continue. "Sesshomaru got shot trying to protect me. It's my fault that he is wounded"

"Feh... Sesshomaru will be okay. He wouldn't die so easily" Inuyasha said as he looked out of the window while thinking 'Why would Sesshomaru want to protect a human girl who he just met

? I thought he hate human?"

After a few more hours, a doctor finally walked out of the surjury room. Rin rushed over to the doctor. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"Don't worry so much miss, since he is a full blood demon so he should be all heal in a few days" the doctor said as he jot down a bunch of notes and then left a few words to the nurse. Before he left he told them the room number that Sesshomaru was going to be transfer to.

The nurse brought the sleeping Sesshomaru out and into the assigned room. "Only 1 person can stay here with him but you can go in to see him but please be quiet since he is currently resting." she said as she walked out of the room.

They all went into the room. Rin took a seat near the bed. She look at all the machine that was hooked up to the asleep Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha, Can I be the one to stay here with him since I was the one who cause him to get shot" Rin said while looking at Sesshomaru. 'He look so peaceful'

"Sure" Inuyasha said as he and the rest of them walk out of the room leaving Rin alone with Sesshomaru. Rin lend down and continue looking at the peaceful sleeping demon and drift into a peaceful sleep knowing that Sesshomaru was okay!

~oOo~

"Hey Kagome. I'll take you home since you can't walk home from here." Inuyasha said as he grabbed Kagome's arm. He muttered a good bye to the couple who have a date that evening then he pulled Kagome out of the hospital. They got into Inuyasha's silver convertible. They both buckled up and Inuyasha started backing out of the parking lot. 'What is this weird feeling. When I'm near her I feel like my heart skip a beat. Now that I'm alone with her maybe I should try making small talk.'

Inuyasha turned off the music and got Kagome's attention. She look over at him. "Since Rin is staying at the hospital with my brother your going to be alone, wanna go get a bite to eat together?" Inuyasha said as he kept his eyes on the road.

"Sure! Why not" Kagome said while slightly blushing. 'Oh my gosh. I'm going to eat dinner with this cute half demon I just met today'

Inuyasha pulled up to a family restaurant and parked his car. They both got out of the car and enter the restaurant. "Hello! How many for tonight?" asked a girl with short hair.

"Just us two" Inuyasha said. The girl nodded and lead Inuyasha and Kagome over to a table by a window.

"I hope you both enjoy your dinner tonight" She said then she winked at Inuyasha with a flirty smile on her face then walked away.

Kagome frown alittle when she saw the hostess try to flirt with Inuyasha. She looked over at him only to see him looking over the menu. Kagome opened up her menu and started reading over the choice for dinner. Soon a guy walked over and took their order.

"So... how are you liking the school so far?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nice. I'm glad I meet you along with Sango and Miroku" Kagome said with a smile.

"Feh..." Inuyasha said just as the food arrive at the table. They both eat in quiet while they where eating Inuyasha was thinking of something. 'I decided that I'll ask her later.' After they finish eating the waiter gave them the check. Kagome was about to paid half of it but Inuyasha stopped her. "I'm the one who invited you, so I'll pay" They walked up to the front and Inuyasha paid for the meal. They exit the family restaurant and both got into Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha started the car and drove her home. when they got there Inuyasha got out of the car as well.

"Thanks for dinner and the ride home" Kagome said as she pulled out her key. Before she can unlock the door Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"Hey, I know I just known you today but I want to ask you anyway. I like you alot and I'm wondering if you would like to go out with me" Inuyasha said while looking the other way since he didn't want Kagome to see him blush.

Kagome blushed and a little surprised from Inuyasha question. 'Isn't it a little too early for that? Can he be feeling what I been feeling since I met him.' Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a smile then said "Sure! I kinda like you too" Inuyasha looked over at he and saw her blushing. Inuyasha embrace Kagome in his arms and kissed her softly on her lips. They both continue to kiss while thinking 'This feel so right'Inuyasha finally broke the kiss and they both said good night and Inuyasha got into the car to drive home.

~oOo~

Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find himself in a white room. 'I must be in the hospital' He thought to himeself. Sesshomaru was about to try to sit up but there was a weight on his chest. He look down and saw Rin who was fast asleep on his chest. Sesshomaru gently moved Rin so he could get up from his bed. He got up from the bed and strech. 'Most of my injury is healed since I'm a demon.' Sesshomaru looked at the girl who was asleep. He picked her up gently and laid her on the bed next to his and covered her in a blanket. He continue to stare at the sleeping beauty in from of him. Sesshomaru lend closer to her and softly kiss her forehead. Sesshomaru sat down on Rin's bed "You don't have to worry anymore. I won't let anyone harm you in any way or form from now on." 'I guess I am like my father. I fell in love with a human as well.' he thought while looking at Rin. Slowly Sesshomaru dift back into sleep. (A/N: They are sharing one bed)

~oOo~

Fifth Chapter done! Yaaaa! Sesshy and Rin's First kiss! Review please. I won't be able to update till sunday but 'll try to update soon. I'm sorry there wasn't a scene of Miroku & Sango's Date but I'll make up for it later I promise.


	6. Confession

I'm so I didn't update like promised yesterday. I got called into work and got home late ans tired. Here is the next chapter of Silent Love. I hope you enjoy it

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha!

**~oOo~**

The next morning Rin woke up to the sun shining through the the window into the hospital room. Rin opened her eyes gently as she rub her eyes with her hand. As Rin try to sit up on bed when she found out she can't. 'I feel arms around my waist but whos can it be." Rin thought. She looked up to find herself in Sesshomaru's warm embrace. Rin was a little surprise since before she had fell asleep, Sesshomaru was unconsious on his hospital bed. 'When did he wake up? Why am I sharing the bed with him? Why am I in his embrace not that I mind' Rin thought as she blush slightly. Rin tried to get up from the bed again only to find Sesshomaru holding onto her tighter. Rin sigh silently 'I don't think I'm going to be able to get out of his embrace until he wakes up. I might as well enjoy it' Rin smiles slightly and keep her gaze on the handsome dog demon while thinking of all those feeling that she been feeling ever since they first met. 'Why do I feel this way about him even tho I just know him for a mere one day. I feel so safe when I'm near him. I never felt this feeling for anyone in my whole life. Rin closed her eyes and lean back into Sesshomaru's warm embrace. She smile gently and realize what she been feeling for Sesshomaru. 'I might have fallen in love with this handsome guy' She soon fell into a gently sleep again eith that thought in mind.

They both were sleeping peacefully until a knock on the door woke them both up. The door of the hospital room slowly creeked open. Inuyasha and Kagome slowly enter the room holding each others hands. Rin blush as she realize that currently she was still in Sesshomaru's embrace and tries to get out of Sesshomaru's embrace now that he was awake. Sesshomaru ignore Rin'struggle and continue holding onto her. Rin look back down at her hand attempting to hide her blush. "What do you want" Sesshomaru said irritated. He was confortablely asleep with Rin when that stupid hanyou woke him up.

Inuyasha closed the hospital room's door as Kagome walked over to the bed where Rin and Sesshomaru was. "Rin, I didn't know that you and Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru were dating? When did you both get together" Kagome asked curiously.

"HALF BROTHER" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both yelled as they continue to glare at each other.

Rin just blushed since she didn't know how to reply to the question Kagome just asked her. Inuyasha walked over to Sesshomaru and smirk. "Hey Sesshomaru, I thought you vow to never fall in love with a human like father" Inuyasha said while still smirking.

Kagome slapped him on the arms. "INUYASHA that comment was unnecessary!" Kagome yelled while glaring at the half demon.

Sesshomaru ignored Kagome question and his half brother comment and looked at the beautiful blushing maiden that was currently in his arms. After Rin heard Inuyasha's comment she felt greatly upset with it. 'Why does he continue holding me like this if he doesn't like humans since I am human' Rin thought sadly to herself.

Sesshomaru frown when he suddenly sense sadness from the women in his arm. 'Why is she suddenly upset? Could she have been affected by that stupid hanyou's comment.' Sesshomaru's golden eyes dangerously flashed blood red. Sesshomaru glared at the couple that was standing in front of him. "LEAVE NOW OR ELSE..." Sesshomaru yelled as he let his threat hang.

Inuyasha and Kagome rushed out of Sesshomaru's hospital room before he literally kick them out or worse.

Rin got scared when Sesshomaru told Kagome and Inuyasha to leave since she never seen him like that. Sesshomaru pulled Rin away from himself unwillingly and made her face him. Rin refused to look in his eyes because she knew if she did the tears that she is trying so hard to hold in would fall out. Inuyasha's words continue to echo in her mind. Sesshomaru place his hands Rin's chin and gently try to make her look at him. When Sesshomaru finally manage to get Rin to face him he didn't like what he saw. Tears were welling up in her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. "What's wrong Rin" Sesshomaru asked worriedly.

Rin remained quiet as tears spill out of her eyes. Sesshomaru gently wipe away the tears that landed on her cheek and pulled her into his chest. Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her. "Are you upset with this Sesshomaru because of what that stupid hanyou said earlier?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin was surprise that Sesshomaru actually hugged her but still stayed quiet. 'I guess I just have to tell her straight out how I feel about her' Sesshomaru thought as he turn Rin to face him once again. "Rin,this Sesshomaru wants you to ignore what that stupid hanyou said and just listen. I truely despise humans after my chicheu divorced my hahaue but after I met you I still hate human. You are a exception tho because you are very special to me." Rin blush deeply when she heard him say she was special to him. Sesshomaru pulled Rin into a hug. "My Rin, I love you!"

Rin pulled away from Sesshomaru and looked into his now golden brown eyes. "Really?" she asked silently. Sesshomaru heard it thanks for his good hearing and nodded his head. Rin smile and said "I love you too" as she blush again.

Sesshomaru smiles slightly and pulled Rin into their first offical kiss as a couple.

**~oOo~**

Sixth Chapter done! Yaaay! If you can please review! I'm always looking for more help with this story.


	7. Author Note

Sorry all Reader I lost my internet connection for a while so I haven't been able to upload but I'll try to update sometimes this week! 

I'm also wanting to rewrite the whole thing because I think it's going too fast so please vote If I should do that in review!

Thanks & Love

Cheriuki

PS: I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested PM Me^^


End file.
